huyopa2001s_td_survivorfandomcom-20200214-history
Fawn
Fawn is a contestant from Survivor: China, Survivor: Blood vs. Water, Survivor: South Pacific, and Survivor: Caramoan. Survivor: China Fawn competed in Survivor: China, originally on the red Fei Long tribe. She was placed on the middle of the tribe due to her shy personality and the fact that other alliances were formed. At the tribes first loss, Fawn voted alone, while the Australian Outback women banded together and sent home Adrian. At the tribe switch, Fawn moved to the gold Zhan Hu tribe, along with original tribe members Ashleigh and Karleigh. When they lost the first immunity challenge, Fawn voted blind. However, the original Zhan Hu members banded together and voted out Fawn as they believed she would be a challenge threat later on. She lasted 11 days. Survivor: Blood vs. Water Fawn then competed on Survivor: Blood vs. Water with her brother, Dane. She was originally placed on the yellow Galang tribe along with the other returning players. In the First Impressions Twist, the Galang tribe sent Mandy to Redemption Island. They won the next two immunity challenges and did not have to send someone home. She formed an alliance early on with Cody, Charlie, Domenic and Karleigh to secure their spots in the game. When they lost two immunity challenges, the alliance voted out Kayla and Bethany. At the tribe switch, Fawn stayed on Galang along with original members, Charlie, Mandy, Cody and Ryder. She formed an alliance throughout this time with Mandy, Dane and Tucker. They voted together at the tribes first loss and sent Ryder to Redemption Island, followed shortly by Cody. With lucky immunity wins, Fawn made the merge. Fawn and Dane were out of the loop at the beginning of the merge, suffering a set-back when their close ally Mandy, and her partner Neal were voted out. Dane was closely followed for being a strong physical competitor. By the Final Six, Karleigh, with the help of Tucker, Lana and Fawn, planned on blindsiding Gabriella. However, she used a Hidden Immunity Idol and Tucker was voted out. Karleigh then brought in Fawn and Lana to take revenge on Domenic and Gabriella, making them the final members of the jury. At the Final Tribal Council, Fawn's quiet gameplay was given mixed reviews. In the end, Karleigh's flashier and stronger style meant that Fawn was given the title of joint Runner-Up with Lana. She received one of eight jury votes from her blood partner, Dane. Voting History Survivor: South Pacific Fawn returned for a third time during Survivor: South Pacific, originally on the red Savaii tribe. She was able to make more bonds with her tribe members, but was targeted early on for her strong physicality in challenges. At the tribes first losses, Fawn was in the minority and Virgil and Alistair were sent to Redemption Island. With little hope left in the game, Fawn was next to be sent to Redemption Island. At her first duel, she competed and lost against Alistair and Lana. Fawn lasted 10 days. Voting History Survivor: Caramoan Fawn was placed on the purple Bikal tribe during Survivor: Caramoan. The tribe immediately formed two alliances, one for the boys and the other for the girls. When Bikal lost their first challenge, the two alliances of five went head to head. Bianca was the target to the boys, whilst Jack was the target to the girls. Although the votes were tied 5 each, Bianca used a Hidden Immunity Idol, sending Jack home. Bianca and the other girls then blindsided Eileen for appearing to play on both sides. With both the boys and girls now tied with 4 people each, Bianca took it upon herself to find another idol. The boys voted for Bianca and the girls voted for Oliver, tying the votes 4 a piece. With the use of another Hidden Immunity Idol, Oliver became the fourth person voted out. At the tribe switch, Fawn was placed on the orange Gota tribe along with original members, Mitchell and Spencer. During this time, the tribe lost three consecutive challenges. The original favorites voted together for Ashton, Ellie and Lorenzo when they lost. They were all sent home, with the exclusion of Ashton by using his Hidden Immunity Idol, instead voting out Alyssa. Fawn made it to the merge and continued her alliance with the Favorite Women's Alliance. At the first vote, they sent Mitchell home. She was left out of the loop when Lea and Spencer became the first members of the jury, but joined forces with her alliance and eliminated Luke and Ashton. Under the directions of Bianca, Fawn voted out Jorja, Trey and Jefra. At the final four, Spud, the only outsider left, won individual immunity, Bianca decided to dispose of Fawn and she became the final member of the jury, At the Final Tribal Council, Fawn voted for her long time ally Bianca to win the title of Sole Survivor. Voting History Trivia *Fawn is one of ten castaways to compete in multiple seasons involving Redemption Island, the others being Virgil, Mandy, Ryder, Jett, Dave, Charlie, Bethany, Lana and Alistair. Category:Survivor: China Castaways Category:Survivor: Blood vs. Water Castaways Category:Survivor: South Pacific Castaways Category:Survivor: Caramoan Castaways